Episode 135
Pagkakaisa is the one hundred thirty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 20, 2017. Summary Alena thinks that it was her and Cassiopea's fault for hiding from Hagorn the location of his daughter. When Amihan asked if she wanted to reveal where Deshna is now, Alena said she would not, because Deshna is an innocent like Kahlil. Aquil, Wantuk and his soldiers were attacked by Hadezars. Amarro saves Aquil by slaying the Hadezars. Hagorn waits for Amihan again. Amihan's party emerged from the palace. Aquil shook his father's hand. Amarro said he acknowledged Hagorn as king, and invited Aquil to join him. Aquil said he would not turn against the diwatas. Amarro told Aquil to think about it. While leaving, Wantuk wonders why the Hadezars slain by Amarro did not rise again. Hagorn complimented LilaSari's beauty, who said he is still greedy. Amihan said she would not give in to his demands. Amihan's party was attacked by the Hadezars. On her way to Hagorn, Gurna was intercepted by Pirena, who demanded Minea's letter for her. Ybrahim and LilaSari were wounded, so Alena took them away. Hitano arrives to save Amihan and Danaya and by killing the Hadezars. Asval asked Hitano why he was interfering. Hagorn attacked; Amihan and Danaya took Hitano with them. Amarro arrived; Hagorn entered Lireo with his army. Gurna and Pirena go to the place where Gurna stashed Minea's letter for Pirena. Gurna said it was nonsense because the letters were unintelligible. When Pirena opened it, the letters flew out and rearranged themselves. Hitano saw Aquil and attacked; Aquil and Danaya stopped him. Danaya said they are too few, so they should not fight amongst themselves. LilaSari was glad to see Hitano, but wondered why he did not seem happy. Amihan said their old relationship could no longer be restored, because Hitano is already an ivtre. Imaw tells Lira and Mira that Minea's letter is their last hope for Pirena. Pirena reads Minea's letter. Gurna said Minea is only fooling Pirena. Pirena asked why she hid her mother's letter. Gurna said being a half-diwata and half-Hathor is a curse, for she was maltreated in Hathoria; and she promised herself that she would guide Pirena to avoid what she had experience. Pirena gets angry at Gurna. Gurna said Pirena should just forgive her, for what is important right then is for her to reconcile with Hagorn. Pirena stabbed Gurna at the back, telling her that she now knows how it feels, for what Gurna had done is unforgivable. Gurna said Pirena is like a daughter to her. Pirena said she was not Gurna's daughter, but Minea's. Pirena wept. Hagorn orders an attack. Ybrahim, Aquil and Hitano fought the Hadezars. Asval and Amarro hesitated in killing Ybrahim and Aquil. Alena observed that Hitano could kill the Hadezars. Amihan's party escaped, but Hagorn could still feel their presence. Pirena laments the death of Gurna, saying that she loved and trusted her, but she had hidden to much from her. Cassiopea appears and counseled Pirena to assist her sisters, since they need her. Pirena touched Gurna's head one last time before leaving. Cassiopea prayed that the gods would have mercy on Gurna's soul, so she can enter either Devas or Balaak. Amihan's party prepare for their last stand at the Main Hall of Lireo. LilaSari approached Hitano and wondered how he got wounded. Hitano said Hadezars can hurt each other. Aquil confirms this. Alena and Ybrahim said the Hadezars have a weakness after all. Pirena appears in Lireo and slew the Hathors. Asval told Amarro not to harm Pirena, for she is Hagorn's daughter. Pirena attacks them with a blast of the Water Gem. Amarro scorns Asval for defending Pirena, but Asval rebuffed this and said they should continue looking. Danaya said only Hitano could fight. Hitano said he was already wounded, so he would not be able to beat all of them. Amihan said there must be another ivtre from their side. Alena wonders which among the Hadezars could be recruited to their cause, but Amihan said one must sacrifice his life and return to fight as an ivtre. Ybrahim said it was madness, but Amihan said they would die anyway if they didn't do it. Memorable Quotes See Minea's Letter. Trivia *This episode marks the death of Gurna. References